Beach Time
by tennisgirl77
Summary: Adam decides to take Sakura to the beach, but everything doesn't go according to his plans once they get there. (Story Dedicated to purpledolphin05) I do not own lab rats or purpledolphin's OC character Sakura.


**Hey everyone. This one-shot is dedicated to and based off the idea of** **purpledolphin05,** **who was one of the winners of my contest. Ok so I'm using** **Purpledolphin05's** **character Sakura in this one-shot. In her stories, Sakura is Adam's girlfriend. I tried as hard as I could to not make her act like my OC character Cara who is Adam's girlfriend in my stories so I hope I got that part right. Anyways enjoy!**

Adam's pov:

I pick up my cell phone and dial up Sakura's number. After I dial up her number, I call her. Today, I want to take her to the beach to hang out. We haven't been there for a long time and I kind of miss it. Sitting in the sand, building sandcastles, swimming, surfing, buying hot dogs from the hot dog cart and other things sound good right now.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hey."

"Hey Adam. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach today."

"The beach?"

"Yeah. It's a nice day out."

"I thought it was supposed to rain today."

"Well it's not raining right now, so we'll be fine."

"I don't know." Why doesn't she want to go to the beach?

"Sakura, why don't you want to go?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like going today."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Please come to the beach with me.."

There's a long break of silence. Finally I hear Sakura sigh.

"Well, ok."

"Yes!" I almost drop the phone from being so excited, "I'll pick you up at three ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

We both hang up. I immediately start to pack a whole bunch of beach items in a basket. I pack some towels, sunscreen, sunglasses, chairs and an umbrella. I then walk into the kitchen and start to make some sandwiches for Sakura and me. I decide to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches since Sakura likes them better than ham sandwiches.

"Hey Adam" Bree says as she walks into the kitchen, "Why are you making so many sandwiches?"

"Sakura and I are going to the beach" I reply, "So I'm going to make sure that we don't get hungry while we're there."

"Uh..don't they have hot dog carts at the beach?"

I smack myself in the head. Man I totally forgot about the hot dog carts! I was so excited after Sakura said that she wanted to go to the beach that I forgot about the hot dog cart!

"Thanks for reminding me about the cart at the beach Bree" I tell my sister. I then look back down at the five sandwiches I had just made, "Do you want a sandwich?"

"Um no thanks" she said backing up, "I'll make my own sandwich thank you."

"Ok." I pick up the sandwiches and throw them away.

"Adam! You can't just throw the sandwiches away! You're being wasteful!"

"But you didn't want them."

"You could've put them in the fridge and saved them for later or something!"

"Oh right." I begin to dig inside the reach can to find the sandwiches to put into the fridge, but Bree stops me.

"Eww" she squeals, "Adam what are you doing? You were actually going to dig up the sandwiches from the trash?"

"Well you said-"

"Forget what I said!" She sighs in frustration, "Just go to the beach already. You're giving me a headache."

"Alright fine." I grab my beach bag and head out to my car. Once I'm inside my car, I drive to Sakura's house to pick her up.

* * *

"Aren't you excited for going to the beach?" I ask Sakura once I pick her up, "We're almost there!"

"Adam I think it's going to rain" Sakura warns me, "I don't want to get wet. I just got over having a cold, remember?"

"It's not going to rain. Look." I look up at the sky, "There's no rain cloud in sight."

Sakura looks up at the sky, "Hmm I guess there's not, but the weather channel says-"

"Don't listen to the weather channel! They're always wrong."

"Usually they're right."

"But this time they're not." I put a hand on her shoulder, "Now just relax. We're going to have a nice, sunny day on the beach. Don't worry."

She smiles. "Well ok. I guess it isn't going to rain."

We continue to talk about the beach until we get there. Once we're there, I grab the beach bag and find me and Sakura a nice place on the beach to put our towels.

"How about we settle down right here?" I ask.

"Sounds good." She puts down her purse.

"Ok I've got towels for us to use." I lay out the two towels I packed.

"And I've got an extra umbrella if we need it" Sakura adds pulling a pink umbrella out from her beach bag.

"Cool I've got one too." We place our umbrellas above our towels. We then sit on our towels and stare out into the ocean.

"The ocean's really pretty isn't it?" Sakura asked me.

"Yeah it sure is." My stomach then growls.

Sakura giggles. "Adam, are you hungry?"

"Maybe…" My stomach growls again, only this time, louder than before.

"I think you are…" She stands up and holds a hand out towards mine, "Come on. Let's go grab something to eat."

"But I wanted to go swimming first."

"Swimming can wait. Let's go grab something to eat."

I take her hand and she pulls me up. "Ok" I reply, "Let's go to a hot dog cart."

"Ok. I think the hot dog cart's just left of here." I take her hand and lead her to the cart that's a couple of yards away from where we're staying.

"Hello you two" the man at the cart says to us, "How can I help you?"

"I'd like two hot dogs please" I say.

"That'll be twenty bucks."

"Twenty bucks?!" I cough out.

"Um" Sakura starts, "What all comes with the hot dog again?"

"Nothing" the man says, "Just the hot dog on a bun."

"So, it's ten bucks per dog?"

"Yup."

"That's ridiculous!" I screech, "No drink is provided with this?"

"Nope."

I take a deep breath as I give the man a twenty dollar bill. In response, he hands me two plain hot dogs.

"The ketchup and mustard are on that table over there" he says pointing to the left, "Have a nice day."

"These better taste good" I mutter as I walk over to the table and dump ketchup on my hotdog.

"Ten dollars for a little hot dog?" Sakura questions, "What a rip off! Totally messed up!"

"Exactly."

After we put our toppings on our hot dogs, we make our way back to our spot on the beach.

"This hot dog taste like the kind I can buy at the store" Sakura says, "And I can get ten dogs in one pack for five bucks."

"Well I'm never buying anything from that cart again" I huff, "You can definitely count on that."

* * *

After we finish our hot dogs, we decide to build a sandcastle. Even though Sakura wanted to build a small sandcastle, I insisted on building a huge one so it would be more fun to stomp on when we're done.

"How big are we going to make this thing again?" Sakura asks me, "I mean, it's already big."

"No sandcastle can be too big" I tell her as I build another wall to the castle, "Now help me make the top part of the wall."

"Alright." Sakura handed me the pail and shovel and I put some sand in it.

After a while, the sandcastle was finally done. It looked beautiful.

"Finally we're done" Sakura sighed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I ask.

"It sure is. Now let me take a picture of it on my phone before it-" Before she could finish, the castle collapses. "Well, there goes our castle."

"It's ok; we can just go swimming now."

"Ok." We then hear thunder come from the sky.

"Is that thunder I hear?" Sakura asked. We hear it again.

I look into the sky. That's funny, there's no rain cloud in sight.

"Maybe someone is just shooting off some fire crackers or something" I tell her, "Now come on." I take her hand and we walk closer to the water. Once we're by the ocean, we stand in the water, waist deep.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure!"

As we begin to get deeper into the ocean, it starts to pour down raining. It also begins to lightning and thunder. Man, where did all the rain clouds come from?

"I told you it was going to rain!" Sakura shouted.

"Ok sorry. Let's just get to the car."I helped Sakura to the car. By the time we both got there, we were soaked to the skin.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone to the beach" Sakura sighed, "I hope I don't catch another cold."

"Sorry" I say to her, "I should've listened to you."

"Well it's ok, I guess. I know you were just trying to make me happy." She smiled a little, "Sorry your day at the beach didn't go as you planned it."

"It's ok. I still had fun hanging out with you."

She laughs. "Thanks."

I start up the car and turn on the heat. "Ok, after we dry off, I have another activity for us to do today."

"Please tell me that this activity isn't going to be an outdoor activity."

I laugh. She's so sarcastic. "No no. It's an inside activity."

"Ok, well what is it?"

"Bowling."

Sakura smiles even bigger. I knew she would love it. She loves to go bowling.

"Ooh I love bowling" she squeaks out, "I love beating you at it."

"Oh we'll see who wins this bowling match when we get there." I begin to drive towards the bowling alley. I know Sakura's probably going to beat me at it again. I suck at it, but hey I need to at least act confident about winning.

"Yeah" she nudges my shoulder, "We'll see. Thanks for taking me out today Adam."

"Anything for you Sakura."

She then turns up the radio and we listen to music as we drive towards the bowling alley up the street.

 **Sorry if the ending was bad. Hope you liked it. I tried really hard to make Sakura not act like Cara, so I hope she didn't. Make sure to leave a review and see you later!**


End file.
